Sailor Steam Team
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: (Sir Topham Hatt is away on vacation with his family in this story)When Serena and her friends return to Sodor and are staying for good, Thomas and his friends let them stay with them and are happy to have them back. But with the diesels causing mischief around Sodor, there's going to be doubts on a peaceful vacation.
1. Prologue

Hi, everybody! I'm back with another crossover-themed story featuring Thomas the Tank Engine and Sailor Moon. Only this story takes place during Seasons 22 and 23 of Thomas and Friends. I hope you enjoy this! And please, bare with it, it's my first Thomas and Sailor Moon crossover story.

*I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

Summertime was coming to the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were very excited. Well, almost all of the engines. Thomas, an LB&SCR E2 class tank engine, was feeling glum as he was pulling the local, which is a slow train that stops at every station from Knapford to Vicarstown, with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. As Thomas pulled into the station, Percy was there pulling a load of coal cars for the coal shoot across the island. He noticed Thomas was feeling sad.

Percy: (concerned) Hello, Thomas! Are you feeling alright? You don't seem like your cheery self today.

Thomas: (gloomily) Yeah! I'm fine!

Percy: (realising how Thomas was feeling) I think we know what's wrong. It's because you miss Serena and her friends, isn't it?

Thomas: Is it that obviously?

Percy: Trust and believe, Thomas, I miss them too. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back soon. And you can tell them all about what you did ever since they left.

Thomas: (feeling better) Thanks, Percy!

Then, the conductor's whistle blew, and Thomas set off for the next station. Meanwhile, at the Sodor Airport by Maron Station, six girls and a guy were waiting at the platform. Five of the girls were older while the other one was younger. The first of the six girls was Serena Tsukino. She has long blonde hair which she puts up in buns which almost look like meatballs and blue eyes and is wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with a blue skirt and sneakers. She stands at about 150 cm or 4 feet 11 inches. The second was Amy Mizuno. She has short, dark blue hair that reaches to her neck, and blue eyes. She stands at about 157 cm or 5 feet 2 inches. She's wearing a summer version of her school uniform. The third was Raye Hino. She has straight long black hair with a purple shine and black/purple eyes. She stands at about 160 cm or 5 feet 3 inches. She was wearing a cream-colored shirt with pink overalls and a pair of sneakers. The fourth was Lita Kino. She has brown wavy hair that is always seen styled into a ponytail and held up by a green hair tie. She is also always seen wearing pink rose earrings on her earlobes. Lita is very tall for someone like her and is the tallest girl in the group, for she stands at about 170 cm or 5 feet 6 inches. She's wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jean shorts with a pair of sandals. The fifth was Mina Aino. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a big red bow in her hair. She's also wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a red skirt and white socks with black Mary Jane shoes. She stands at about 157 cm or 5 feet 2 inches. The last one was Rini Tsukino, aka the future daughter of Serena. She has pink hair tied in rabbit ear-shaped odango and red eyes. She was wearing a small pink and white striped shirt and small blue jean shorts. She was smaller than the other girls in the group, her appearance makes her look around 9-10 years old, but chronologically, she's 900+ (shocking is it not). The guy that was with them was named Darien Chiba, aka Serena's boyfriend. He has black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a black turtleneck along with a green sweater jacket, light purple pants and black loafers, but today he was wearing a yellow tank top with a sky blue shirt underneath with its sleeves rolled up and khaki shorts with a pair of white and red sneakers. They were on Sodor because they heard of a high school opening up there so they all decided to move to Sodor and be there for when school stars. It had been a long time since Serena and her friends last saw the Steam Team and they couldn't wait to surprise them, starting with Thomas.

Serena: (excited) Oh, boy! Thomas is going to be so surprised when she sees us here.

Mina: I know! He'll probably pop a piston when he sees these familiar faces.

Even the rest of the girls can agree. Then, Rini hears a whistle in the distance. She looked and saw Thomas coming their way.

Rini: You better look alive because here comes Thomas now.

As Thomas was puffing in he was still thinking about Serena and her friends.

Serena: Hiya, Thomas!

Thomas: Hello, Serena! (Gasps)

Thomas nearly popped a piston when he saw who he said hello to.

Thomas: (flabbergasted) SERENA!

Serena: Yep, it's me, and my friends too. We're you surprised?

Thomas: Oh, very surprised! It's so good to see you all again.

Serena: It's good to see you too, Thomas!

Thomas: What're you all doing here?

Mina: We heard there was going to be a high school opening up here in Sodor, so we decided to move here and live here too so that way, we can be ready for when school starts.

Thomas: Bust my buffers! That's amazing! So am I taking you girls to Greater Tidmouth and your vacation house.

Serena: Nah! We were hoping to see if your friends are still around.

Thomas: I'm sure my friends would love to see you girls again. They'll be delighted even! All I have to do is finish pulling the local up to Vicarstown Station and I'll have the rest of the afternoon off. Would you like to come with me? Rini could practice to be an engineer for when wants to drive a crystal train in the future.

The girls and Darien happily agreed and Serena, Rini and Darien climbed into Thomas's cab while the rest of the girls climbed on board Annie. Then, the conductor's whistle blew. And, with a peep of his whistle, Thomas puffed the to finish his job.

And that's the prologue of my story. I hope you enjoyed this! But there's more to come. So until then, I'll see you all next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody! I'm back with another Sailor Steam Team chapter. In this chapter, we will see Thomas's friends old and new. But first the opening title! Enjoy the story!

*I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

(Season 23 Intro - BWBA)

🎵 James, Percy, Nia and Gordon, Rebecca and Emily, and Thomas number one! Let's go go go, on a Big World Adventure! Let's go go go, explore with Thomas and his friends! Let's go go go, and meet new friendly faces, the world's just a train ride away! Big World! Big, big adventures! Thomas and Friends Big World Big Adventures! 🎵

(Song End)

After Thomas brought his passengers to Vicarstown Station, he went into the yards and collected one of the coach cars used for a brass band and coupled it to the front of him, and the girls climbed on board and Thomas puffed off. On his way back to yards to drop off Annie and Clarabel, Thomas was telling the girls all about the adventures he had since their last visit. (Right now he's at the part where he was at the Steelworks)

Thomas: These two engines called Frankie and Hurricane who brought my freight train to their location kept me at the Steelworks so I could work with them, but thankfully, I managed to escape. But when I saw James with Frankie and Hurricane, I had to rescue him with the help of some experimental engines, one of which can turn invisible. We managed to rescue James, but we also had to help Hurricane so his wheels wouldn't melt from the molten metal. Then, after making up with everyone, James and I went home and the experimental engines worked at the Steelworks to this day.

Mina: (amazed) Wow!

Raye: That's a great story, Thomas!

Serena: Ooh, what other adventures did you have?I

Thomas: Well, Let's just say that I'm the first of two railway engines to go right 'round the world.

Serena/Amy/Raye/Lita/Mina/Rini/Darien: (surprised) RIGHT 'ROUND THE WORLD!

Thomas: Yep!

Amy: Please, tell us! I want to hear every detail!

Lita: Yeah, what made you want to go right 'round the world?

Thomas: Well, it was my new friend Ace, the racing car, who made me want to go around the world.

Rini: What happened? Tell us!

Thomas: I went on a ship bound for Africa, continent number one, and I followed Ace to where he starts his race. But he went on without me to a place called Dar es Salaam. As I was making my way there, I met an engine named Nia, she was the reason I made it back to Sodor by the way. She helped me with the delivery to Dar es Salaam Docks, then I went on a ship bound for Rio de Janeiro in South America. There, I had to deliver coffee to the Sailor's Cafe in the United States. Along the way, I saw Ace broken down, so Nia and I had to take him to the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah for his next race. As we were making our way there, Ace suggested Nia and I had a race to see who was faster, but then Ace, being mischievous, suggested we played a truck on her, but I realized I made a terrible mistake, and after dropping off Ace at the Salt Flats, I went looking for her. And soon, I found her in China at a place called the Himalayas. She was upset with me, but after I apologized to her, an avalanche hit and sent Nia almost plummeting to her doom. Luckily, with the help of my friend Yong Bao from the Great Railway Show, I managed to save Nia. Then, we made our way back to Sodor, and that was when I suggested to Nia that she could stay on Sodor, since she didn't have a home. And, when I got back, I was greeted with whistles and horns from all of my friends. And that's how Nia and I became the first and second railway engines to go right 'round the world.

Mina: (amazed) Wow!

Serena: (impressed) Now that's what I call a Big Adventure!

Lita: I didn't like that Ace guy, he's gotta be the cruelest car I've ever heard.

Thomas: I know! He likes to live things free and easy, but to me, that's not the case.

As they puffed along, the girls told Thomas about their adventures ever since they left Sodor. When they reached Knapford Yards, Thomas was uncoupled from Annie and Clarabel, and he puffed off to Tidmouth Sheds. When they arrived at the sheds, all of Thomas's friends were there. Rebecca, Henry, Gordon, Edward, Nia, James, Rosie, Percy, Emily, and Toby were there. When they saw Thomas pull into the sheds, Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, Percy, Emily, and Toby saw who was in Thomas's coach car. They were excited to see the girls again, and Thomas even introduced them to Nia, Rebecca and Rosie. But there was one thing that Serena noticed and decided to ask him.

Serena: Thomas, how come there are ten berths here when I heard there were seven?

Thomas: (serious) It was because our seven-berthed Tidmouth Sheds was blown up by Awful Alfred. We don't like to talk about it much. But now they rebuilt the sheds with ten berths in it.

Mina: (puzzled) Who's Awful Alfred?

Edward: (serious) Only the most devilish engine in the world!

Henry: (serious) He tried to destroy me in the past, then he tried to kill Thomas, then he went and blew up our original Tidmouth Sheds.

Gordon: (serious) Thomas tried to stop him and also reason with him, but Alfred chose poorly, and now he's gone.

Amy: (shocked) That's awful!

Lita: (angrily) What a heartless jerk!

Percy: Oh, trust us, he was more than a jerk, he was down right diabolical.

Thomas: Alright, enough storytelling everyone! Let's get some sleep! We've got a busy day tomorrow.

Percy: Oh, that reminds me, I have to pull the mail train tonight.

Rini: Can I go, too, Percy, please!

Serena: (sternly) Absolutely not, young lady! You're much to young to be out all night. Plus, young ladies like you need their sleep.

Percy: Oh, don't worry, Serena! I've got a spare blanket and pillow in the seat in my cab. And I'm sure a smooth ride will put her to sleep in no time.

Serena: Well, alright, you can go, but don't stay up too late.

Rini: I won't! I'll probably fall asleep halfway through Percy's mail run!

And with that, Rini climbed on board Percy and the two friends steamed off to collect his mail cars. As for the rest of the girls, they went with Darien to an empty house by the sheds, while Serena camped out on Thomas's front end with a sleeping bag and pillow. And soon, everyone was fast asleep!

Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 2

It's time for another chapter. In this chapter, Percy and Rini are delivering the mail. I hope you enjoy it. And now, in with the chapter!

(Season 23 Intro - BWBA)

🎵 James, Percy, Edward, Nia and Gordon, Henry, Rebecca, Rosie and Emily, and Thomas number one! Let's go go go, on a Big World Adventure! Let's go go go, explore with Thomas and his friends! Let's go go go, and meet new friendly faces, the world's just a train ride away! Big World! Big, big adventures! Thomas and Friends Big World Big Adventures! 🎵

(Song End)

"Percy and Rini's Mail Run"

After leaving the sheds for his evening mail train, Percy and Rini were collecting his mail cars. Once they coupled up to the mail cars from the Vicarstown Shunting Yards, they set off to the station to pick up the mail bags and packages. When they reached the platform, the workmen started loading the bags into the mail cars.

Rini: (curious) What's in all those bags, Percy?

Percy: These bags contain lots of different letters and packages from lots of different people. Some of them go to the stations on Sodor while the other pieces of mail are loaded onto a ship bound for lots of places around the world. My last stop is Brendam Docks, so the ship will take the mail to the other places around the world.

Rini: (impressed) Wow! And you do it all in one night?

Percy: Yep!

After all the mail bags were loaded into the mail cars, the conductor blew his whistle, waved his green flag and Percy set off. Percy was making great time with his mail run. Even Rini was enjoying it. So much so, that she was singing a little tune.

(Song: I've been working on the railroad)

I've been working on the railroad all the live long day.

I've been working on the railroad just to past the time away.

Can't you hear the whistle blowing?

(Percy: (whistles))

Rise up so early in the morn!

(Percy)

Can't you hear the captain shouting?

Dinah blow your horn!

(Rini and Percy)

Dinah won't you blow?

Dinah won't you blow?

Dinah won't you blow your hor..hor..horn?

Dinah won't you blow?

Dinah won't you blow?

Dinah won't you blow your horn?

Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah.

Someone's in the kitchen I know.. ho.. ho...

Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah...

Strummin' on the old banjo.

Fee fi fiddley aye oh

Fee fi fiddley aye oh oh oh oh

Fee fi fiddley aye oh

Strummin' on the old banjo.

(Song end)

Percy: (laughs) That was fun! You're a really good singer, Rini.

Rini: Thanks, Percy! You're not too bad yourself. (yawns)

Percy: Uh oh! Sounds like someone's getting tired!

Rini: (sleepily) Well, maybe a little.

Percy: The spare blanket and pillow are in the seat your sitting on. And if you want, there's also a hammock in there too.

Rini: Thanks, Percy!

So, Rini got out the blanket, pillow and hammock, hooked the hook parts on each end on the hooks in Percy's cab and got herself ready for bed. She snuggled herself in and she fell fast asleep.

Percy: (smiled and whispered) Sweet dreams, Rini!

Percy then continued his run going as smooth as possible for Rini. Soon, he arrived at Brendam Docks where Salty, the dock yard diesel shunter, and Porter, the dockside tank engine, were waiting. It was dark by the time he reached the Brendam Docks.

Salty: Ya ha arr, right on time, me hearty!

Percy: (whispering) Shhh! Quiet, Salty! You'll wake up Rini!

Porter: Rini? Who's Rini?

Percy: (whispering) She's the future daughter of Serena and Darien.

Salty rolls up alongside and looks in Percy's cab.

Salty: (whispering) Ooh! So that be Rini, eh!

Porter puffed up on the other side and looked in.

Porter: (whispering) She looks so peaceful all tucked up in your cab, Percy.

Salty: (whispering) Well, enough chitter chatter! I'll get these mail cars situated and you can sleep here for the night, Percy.

Percy: (whispering) Will do, Salty! And thanks!

After Percy was uncoupled from the mail cars, he went over to where Salty and Porter sleep. And, after his fire was out out, he fell fast asleep. Having Rini with Percy on his mail run was the best thing he'd ever wished for. He just hoped Serena wouldn't blow her too when she finds out they haven't come back to the sheds.

(Season 23 Engine Roll Call)

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight.

Shunting trucks and hauling freight.

Yellow and green, red, orange and blue.

They're the Really Useful crew.

All with different roles to play.

Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away.

Down the hills and round the bends.

Thomas and his friends.

(whistles)

Thomas, he's the cheeky one.

Rebecca, she's new and lots of fun.

Percy pulls the mail on time.

Gordon thunders down the line.

Emily really knows her stuff.

Henry toots and Edward puffs.

James is always showing off.

Nia wants to help and share.

Toby, we'll let's say he's square.

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight.

Shunting trucks and hauling freight.

Yellow and green, red, orange and blue.

They're the Really Useful crew.

All with different roles to play.

Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away.

Down the hills and round the bends.

Thomas and his friends.

(Music plays)

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight.

Shunting trucks and hauling freight.

Yellow and green, red, orange and blue.

They're the Really Useful crew.

All with different roles to play.

Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away.

Down the hills and round the bends.

Thomas and his friends.

(Song ends)

And that's this chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed it! And there's more to come. So until then, see you next time.


End file.
